thanks for everything (revised)
by underworld asp
Summary: molly comforts elevan year old Albus Potter. my first fanfic, please review.


**I Don't own Harry Potter that is JK Rowling.**

**AN: I rewrote this story, it was my first ever fanfiction story, I wanted to lengthen it and add a few extra scenes in the story, I hope you guys enjoy it.**

Molly Weasley sat in her rocking chair, reading the Daily Prophet near the window that looked out to the backyard. She was now getting older, her red hair was graying, her reading glasses rested on the bridge of her nose. Molly Weasley didn't have any of the grandchildren over, and the house was quiet after last night's "Return home" party for the children. She looked at her paper when green flames erupted from the fireplace, causing Molly to nearly jump a foot in the air as her daughter, Ginny walk from the flames dusting her clothes off. Her red hair pulled back in a pony tail

"Ginny dear," Molly said standing up and rushed to her, with a pleasant smile. "I wasn't expecting you today, is everything alright?"

Ginny returned her hug before replying to her question.

"Mom, can Albus stay here for a little bit please?" Ginny asked, Molly just nodded, she didn't mind Albus staying that day, he was quiet and not that needy as his older brother James.

"Course he can" Molly said, "did something happen with him and James again?"

Molly Knew James and Albus were not getting along very well, after Ginny and Harry told her that they were not speaking to each other at school. It was also the accident the two brothers had last night.

"Thank you Mum, I'll go tell him." Ginny said turned around but Molly stopped her and she looked back at her.

"What is it Ginny? What did James do?" Molly looked at her daughters face.

"Al and James had a fight this afternoon, I broke them up and there in their rooms as of right now, they need to be separated for a while least for a few hours till Harry comes home." Ginny said. Molly nodded; she knew James was not happy on Albus being sorted into Slytherin. She had to admit it was shocking, but he was her grandchild and she didn't care.

"Ok, send him here then" Molly told her, as Ginny erupted in the flames. Molly stood by her chair, waiting, and no more than five minutes later, Albus Potter came out of the green flames. Albus looked like Harry, but he had no glasses and no scar. He had a tear stained cheeks, and red eyes from crying.

"Hey Al," Molly said in a caring voice.

"Hey Gran," he said as Molly hugged him, and led him to the couch where he sat down. Albus stared at the ground as Molly put her arm around his shoulders.

"Your mom told me about what happened today" Molly said, Al didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"He started it" Albus said "started saying stuff about my friends"

"Albus, you shouldn't let your brother taunt you like that" Molly said

"How? Dad said the same thing, but I can't, no matter what I do."

"Just ignore him Al, he knows it taunts you, so you cannot let him get to you" Albus nodded, sniffing a tear drop. Molly looked at him.

"Am I in trouble?" he asked looking at her; she looked down in his green eyes. She had no idea if he was. But Molly doubted it unless he and James broke something or used foul language.

"I don't know dear but I really doubt it" she told him honestly.

"Dad will kill me huh?" Molly looked down at him, feeling confused.

"Why would he do that?" Molly asked, she was wondering what James said to him.

Al shrugged "James said everyone hates me, even mom and dad."

"That is not true Albus," Molly said sternly "your parents love you and always will"

Albus nodded.

"What else did your darling brother say?" Molly asked curiously.

"That he doesn't want to be my brother." Albus said, she could hear the hatred in his voice as he spoke.

"Al, I want you to understand that we all love you, ok?" Molly said she saw him nod.

Five hours later: 9:30 pm.

Molly watched Harry come in through the Fireplace and walked to her. He was wearing his work robes and his hair messy as always.

"Hello Molly, where is Al?" he asked her after dusting himself off.

"Upstairs reading. Oh and Harry dear, he has eaten dinner already" Molly informed him.

"Thank you molly, I need to speak to him privately if you don't mind." Molly nodded with understanding. Harry walked up the stairs, he reached the second floor landing and he knocked on the door that had a light coming from underneath it.

"Hey Al, can I come in?" Harry asked after lightly tapping the door. Silence. Harry opened the door anyway and he saw his youngest son reading on the floor. With all the reading that his son did, he was surprised he wasn't put in Ravenclaw where his niece, Rose was.

"Hey there buddy," Harry said sitting down by Albus on the floor.

"Hey dad"

"Your mum said you and James had another fight today." Harry told him.

"He started it," was all Albus said.

"I don't care who started it, both of you are telling me two answers on who started it, but frankly I really do not care who started it, all I want to know is why." Harry said. Albus had closed the book and was looking at the ground, not meeting Harry's eyes.

"He just said that no one likes Slytherin's, and that we aren't even brothers anymore." Albus told his dad.

"James said that?" Harry asked

"Yeah, after he said that I disgraced our name." Albus said looking at his feet.

"Albus listen to me," Harry said, Albus looked over at his dad. "Your mum and I are happy for you, just because you're in a different house does not mean that we have stopped loving you. It does not mean that we don't love you any less. You know your brother, he is very melodramatic and you should not let him get to you like that. He knows it affects you, which is why he does it. He knows it torments you."

"What if… What if he doesn't stop?"

"Don't worry son, he will, because we are going to have a talk with him." Harry said, that caught Albus's attention and he looked at Harry.

"What do you mean, 'we'?" Albus asked his dad.

"You know what I mean Al; we are both going to talk with James."

"But dad…" Albus wanted to argue that he didn't want to speak to James.

"Don't argue with me Albus, I don't want to see you two fighting just because of house differences." Harry said as he stood up from the floor, Albus followed suit. Harry and Albus walked down the stairs and Molly greeted them.

"Is everything all settled?" she asked Harry.

"Yeah almost, we better get going."

"Bye Gran" Al said hugging her "thanks for everything."

Molly kissed his head "you're welcome dear."

"Come on Al" Harry said and Al vanished in the fire place. "Thanks for watching him Molly"

"Bye, give Ginny and the kids my love" Molly said and he too vanished in the fire place.

"I will" Harry said as the pair stepped into the fire place.

At home:

Harry and Albus arrived home, and Ginny greeted them as they arrived through the fire place.

"Hey Albus, enjoy your time grandma's?" she asked. Albus nodded as she smiled down at him.

"Hey Ginny, can you get James down here?" Harry asked.

"Sure dear," Ginny said as she went up to James's room to bring him down. James walked down the steps followed by Ginny. He paused seeing his brother, but the stare his father gave him, made him continue.

"James, Albus take a seat please." Harry said as both boys took a seat in different chairs. Harry and Ginny stood, looking at the two brothers.

"James, would you care to explain why Albus is a disgrace to our name." Harry asked straight up, he didn't like sugar coating when it came to arguments between his children.

"Because he is a Slytherin, and friends with that Malfoy kid." James told his parents.

"_He_ happens to be very nice, he has done nothing but be nice to you." Albus said, defending his best friend.

"He is a Malfoy Albus," James said, he was looking solely at his brother now.

"BOYS!" Ginny said, catching the attention of James and Albus. "Continue Harry."

"Right, James I don't see a problem with who your brother is friends with, as long as there is nothing illegal going on or them getting into deep trouble." Harry said.

"But you said Draco Malfoy was your worst enemy at school." James said.

"That may be James, but I have seen Draco countless of times at the Ministry and he happens to be a better person, so is his parents." Harry said to James.

"See James," Albus said. "He is a good friend; he stuck by me when you wouldn't."

"We were supposed to be in Gryffindor together Albus, not in separate houses like we are now. We were going to be the Gryffindor Potter trio when Lily gets there." James told Albus.

"It isn't my fault that the hat took three seconds, I was just as stunned as you were." Albus said. "I am still the same Albus, no matter what house I am in."

"I know Al, but… I was just so hopeful on what we could do when we both were in Gryffindor. Why did I have to tease you in being in Slytherin." James said.

"It wasn't your teasing James, I just belong there, I mean there is some pretty good people in there despite the prejudices of the house." Albus said.

"I… I am sorry Al if I hurt you or anything. I realize I was wrong and… and I am sorry." James said.

"That was very sweet of you James," Ginny said with a smile.

"Al?" Harry asked, the youngest Potter boy just sat there. "You ok son?"

"You mean that James?" Albus asked, the apology sounded real, but Albus wanted to make sure.

"Yeah I mean it Al, you're my brother." James said. Albus stood up and he walked over and gave his brother a hug. To Harry and Ginny's surprise, James hugged Albus back. Which was something the oldest Potter child didn't do, was hug.

**The end**


End file.
